Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors
by Mintaro
Summary: harry find a strange book filled with even stranger cards. what happens when he accidently releases them and he is the one who needs too catch them again. can he do it read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors**

**Chapter 1**

The day was young, it was a bright and sunny and cloudless day and Harry Potter, boy wizard, the boy who lived was taking a walk down Diagon Alley, the magical shopping street for all your magical needs.

It had been a few weeks since what had happened at the Quidditch world cup final and it had mostly calmed down now, but not so much with Mrs Weasley. Harry had to convince Mr Weasley that he would be okay to walk down the alley on his own since he felt like a bit of shopping even though Mrs Weasley had already got their school equipment for that year.

Wouldn't you know it Hermione had gone to visit her parents for a couple of days, she had left three days before hand. Harry however was feeling a little cooped up and wanted to get out on his own for awhile, but like everything else to do with him, Mrs Weasley had put up a fuss and said that they will all go even though they had no reason to.

Ron had complained that since they already had their stuff then they had no reason to leave and that if Harry was feeling cooped up then they could have a game of Quidditch out back. However Harry would not budge he wanted to get out on his own for a few hours and do some shopping.

After awhile they all agreed that Harry could go the following day since he said that he would be in the muggle world mostly. The next day dawned and Mrs Weasley did her best to hold Harry up to try and stop him from going until her husband reminded her that she agreed and that at the first sign of trouble Harry was to come straight back, too which Harry had agreed to.

So here he was walking down the alley having been to the bank for money both muggle and magical he was off. He had already bought a new trunk but this had multi-compartments one of which was basically a library, so he went to the bookshop flourish and blotts and got a copy of every book they had excluding the books that were on a list which he handed the man at the counter who was over the moon with such a large order and quickly made his services available.

After putting the books in the trunk to sort out later he re-shrunk his trunk which was one of the fetchers of said trunk, it could shrink with a tap of the wand. He left and had a wonder around the alley.

He soon came across another bookstore but no one seemed to be interested in it so thinking he had nothing to lose he had a look inside. It was kind of... Well Harry couldn't put a finger on it, but when he thought about it he had never seen this shop before, wondering if it was new he had a look around.

As he was looking he noticed many books he did not have so he quickly removed them and took them to the counter where he asked the man to keep them while he went back for others. It took about ten trips to get round the whole shop he then asked if he had any other books and could he have a list. After seeing said list he got the books he did not have he then paid for them and then put the new books in his trunk and left the store.

As he had finished in the alley as he couldn't think of anything else he needed he headed for the muggle world after all if he forgot anything he could always come back for it.

As he walked he never looked back at the store he just left and there for never saw the group of people walk past it without even looking at it and when they had past the shop was gone like it had not even been there at all and in it's place was just an empty alleyway that ended in a brick wall.

The rest of the day went by a lot quicker he shopped for a complete new wardrobe with lots of new cloths to wear and after a few hours and a couple of hundred pounds lighter he headed back to the cauldron where he had lunch before heading back into Diagon alley to pick up some treats for Hedwig his beloved owl and friend as well as a few other bits and bobs before finally calling it a day and flooing back to the Weasley's.

Instead of walking out of the floo like most wizards and witches Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Hates-His-Name-Hyphenated was basically just spat out of the floo on his back and halfway across the floor before he stopped and making Ginny trip over him as she walked by.

After getting up and apologising to Ginny for tripping her and explaining that the floo can not stand the taste of him and just basically shits him out the other end and thus making Ginny lough as she walked away to do whatever she was doing and Harry runs up to Ron's room.

When in Ron's room he empties his old trunk of everything and takes it downstairs to get rid of it, placing the trunk in front of the fireplace he grabbed some floopowder and making sure that the trunk is set up right putting his right foot on it he throws the powder into the fire making it go green and shouting "Middle of nowhere" and kicking his trunk into the flames wondering where on earth he sent it.

Halfway around the world a fire flared green and out shot the floo traveling trunk hitting a man that just happened to be facing said fireplace and got struck in the balls coursing said man to fall over the floo traveling trunk clutching said balls and curling up on the floor in what most men would call a hell of a lot of pain but that man is a completely different story.

Harry had just got back into Ron's and his room and started sorting out the mess on his bed and storing what he needed in his new trunk. He then moves on too the books after getting in to the library he started organising them from A-Z, it took a couple of hours but finally he only had one book left.

Picking it up he looked at the front cover it had a picture of a golden coloured lion with wings and the name on the book said "THE CLOW" turning it over he saw a symbol of the moon on the back, turning it back around he noticed that the catch on it was open a little.

Opening it fully he was disappointed to see that someone had gone and cut a hole through the pages of the book but there was a bunch of cards in it. Taking some out they each had pictures one had a sword and under the picture was the name which was written in bold capitals THE SWORD. Another had the words THE SHIELD. The last was of a women with wings and looked to be blown about the name on this card read THE WINDY.

Wondering what they were Harry looked at the first card he drew and read the words off the card out loud "THE WINDY" and suddenly a round symbol appeared on the ground in a glowing golden light within was a six pointed sun in the centre with a crescent moon off to one side and standing in the middle of the sun was Harry with his three cards.

Suddenly a grate gust of wind came out of nowhere blowing books chairs and tables everywhere making Harry take a tighter grip on the three cards in his hand however the others in the book were not so lucky, they were blown into the air turning into little obes of light and shooting of in different directions. After they had vanished the wind died down again leaving a mess behind and a bewildered Harry wondering what the hell just happened and why it felt that his life got a whole lot harder.

He didn't know but it but he just found the power he knows not and discovered a new destiny for his life to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors**

**Chapter 2**

Putting down the book and the three cards in his hand on a table that had landed the right way up Harry looked around his library. It was a complete mess and it would take him about four to five hours just too resort the books back on to the shelves again and about another twenty minutes to put the tables and chairs back to where they were.

Shaking his head as it was to late too started over now; he got out of his trunk and went down for dinner with the others.

When he got downstairs his vision was blocked by a lot of bushy brown hair that could only mean one thing, Hermione was back and like always if they were going to spend any time apart she hugs him every time they part and every time they meet up again even though it had only been a few days.

"Hi Harry" She said into his ear then pulling back to look him in the face with a smile. "Where have you been? Ginny said that you got back about an hour before i did, she also said you went upstairs so i came up to see what you were doing but you weren't up there?"

"I bought a new trunk Hermione and it has a few different compartments, i was in one of them sorting out all my books and putting them where they needed to go, plus i was sorting out my old trunk taking what i need out of it leaving the junk in it and getting rid of it." Replied Harry as Hermione and he walked to the table and sat down as Mrs Weasley was putting the dinner on it.

"Harry you only have your school books and a few others, so to sort out them and your old trunk it should have only taken about an hour and a half at the most?" Said/Asked Hermione wondering what on earth Harry was doing in that trunk for all this time.

"Hermione one of the compartments is a library and i got some more books to fill it, I've even got some in another trunk that was shrunk from my family vault that I want to add to the library but I'll have too wait until school before I can un-shrink it since I can't use magic in the summer months." Said Harry. He could see the look in Hermione's eyes at that, she was wondering how many books he had that would make it he's definition of a library. Harry for his part had been writing the books down on one page of parchment that he had enchanted to be a little bit like a computer. He had all but the last book on it, he handed it to her as he had made another for her, she would know how it worked. "Have a look I've got all them on that apart from one lone book and the books in the trunk from the vault."

As Hermione was looking at the list of books Mr Weasley turned to Harry and said "Harry if want you can bring the trunk down here and I can resize it for you, are the books in it shrunk as well?"

"Thanks Mr Weasley and no the books inside are not shrunk, the inside of the trunk is expanded so they all just fit in nicely, so it's just the trunk that needs resizing after that I can sort them in to my library." Replied Harry to Mr Weasley's question to which he got a nod in return.

"Harry do you think I could have a look in the library because you have some books that are interesting that I've never seen?" Asked Hermione hopefully giving Harry a bright smile.

"Sorry Hermione there was a bit of an accident when I got to the last book I had a look at it, I'm thinking someone ripped me off somewhere as when I opened it there was a gust of wind really strong wind, it blow all the books off the shelves and around the room along with the tables and chairs so it's a complete mess in there. So give me some time to clean it up tomorrow and sort the books in the trunk as well and you can look until your hearts content."

The rest of dinner went along with chit chat and the twins revealing that they saw Harry kick his old trunk in to the floo and sending it who knows where until Mr Weasley asked what he said as a place to go, too which Harry replied with "MIDDLE OF NOWHERE" cursing Mr Weasley to ask why would he send it to Snape's holiday home in Japan which got a lot of laughs from the table when Harry had said "So that's where I sent it".

After dinner Harry went up to Ron's room and came down with a pad, pen and the shrunk trunk which Mr Weasley resized and he sat at the table to write. He sat there until it was time for bed just writing even though a few of the Weasley's and Hermione had asked what he was writing, he just closed the pad and said he was just jotting notes for something so he didn't forget them. After which when he went up to bed he put his written work away and the trunk into the library compartment and got in to bed and fell asleep.

He did not know that the next day would bring a new adventure or that his life was going to change for good, he just laid there and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors**

**Chapter 3**

The next day dawned and Harry was up at five in the morning as he wanted to try out his apartment in his new trunk. It had three bedrooms the master bedroom having it's own bathroom, it also had another bathroom for any guests that stayed, it also had a living room complete with TV (with sky TV) + dvd/cd players and also a games console as well as a computer (again with internet access) and a printer, there was also a kitchen/dinning room, a duelling room and a indoor/outdoor pools as well as a gym, there was also a potions lab and finally it had a garden of 30 acres.

So from five Harry was in the gym working out as he was normally up early anyway to cook for the Dursley's he might as well use that energy for what he was doing now.

At seven he stopped his work out and got in the shower he was in there for an hour allowing the hot water too ease his tired muscles, he got washed then got out and dried off. He went to his walk in wardrobe and got dressed as he bought new cloths that he bought in Muggle London (he put Dudley's old castoffs in his old trunk with all his other junk and there for it all got kicked into the floo) so when he came out of his trunk he was dressed in a black pair of trainers with two white stripes on them and a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a white stripe going across the chest from left to right and last a black trench coat with a white stripe at the bottom and a white stripes on both arms where the bicep muscles are, all in all he looked a whole lot better.

When he got downstairs for breakfast everyone was already sitting at the table apart from Mrs Weasley who was by the oven cooking, she looked up when Harry walked in and smiled then said "Morning Harry dear, just take a seat at the table and I'll bring your breakfast over in a minute, and those new cloths are much better than your cousin's so I hope you got some more decent ones upstairs?"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. I bought a complete new wardrobe so Dudley's old cloths are gone and are not coming back." Replied Harry with a smile as he sat down at the table between Hermione and Ginny. As soon as he was seated Mrs Weasley put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him which he made a start on.

"Hey, Harry where were you this morning? When I woke up you weren't in bed?" Asked Ron as he still shovelled his breakfast into his mouth.

"What time Ron because I was up at five and couldn't get back to sleep?"

"Oh, it was just after seven." Replied Ron.

"Right well at that time I was in the shower." Said Harry not noticing he was getting some strange looks from Ron and the twins as well as the two girls on both sides of him and they were also blushing.

"What were you doing wearing your Invisibility cloak?" Asked Ron raising his voice a little.

"Ron why on earth would I wear my cloak in the shower? Normally when I have one I'm completely naked, so you might wear something in the shower but I don't." Asked/Replied Harry looking up at Ron with a strange look on his face wondering about his friend's sanity.

"Harry you couldn't have been in the shower because Hermione was in at seven and Ginny at half past so you couldn't have been." Said Ron wondering if Harry had in fact showered with one or both girls and ready to kill him if he did.

Now Harry understood what Ron was getting at so he decided too have some fun. He quickly put his hand behind both girls back and quickly using his finger on both hands wrote on their backs the words keep quite all the while specking with his best friend.

"So what if I was, do you here them complaining cause from their blushes I would say they enjoyed every minute of it. All though they did scream my name a few times. Hang on a minute your jealous that I can handle two energetic girls and you can't." Said Harry teasingly with a smile on his face. He then suddenly burst out laughing after pulling his arms back.

Ron just looked pissed off and jumped to his feet now wondering what Harry was laughing at. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at!?" He shouted only too be answered by his father who had started specking to stop both Ron and the twins from jumping on Harry and beating him into a bloody lump.

"Ron you have been pranked and quite good as well." Said Mr Weasley giving a little chuckle.

"What you mean Harry wasn't in the shower?" Asked Ron now completely confused.

"No he was definitely in the shower as his hair is still wet. No what I'm on about is his new trunk if you remember he said it had a library compartment, well those trunks also as standard comes with one compartment designed as an apartment so you can live in it so it would have a shower or two depending on the make of it."

The rest of breakfast went by in quite conversation so when he was finished Harry went back upstairs and claimed into his library compartment and made a start on putting the books that were on the floor back where they were meant to be. He was done by half two but he did stop for lunch at twelve, he then turned to the trunk from his vault and started too sort them on to the now restocked shelves and adding the vault books to the parchment list he created.

It was four o'clock when he finally finished with the books so he put the table and chairs back to where they were meant to be. When done he turned to the book that had cursed all the mess in the first place, he had left it on purpose on the table he had put it on along with the three cards.

He walked over to it wondering why it had acted the way it did when he read the cards name and so leaving the cards for now he reached out for the book. As soon as his hands touched it glowed bright Golden colour and Harry jumped back as if he were burned, he just stood there shocked thinking what on earth was happening now.

As he stood there watching the book something started too come out of it like some one being pulled straight out of water only without the ripples. When it was over, hovering above the now normal book was what looked like a teddy bear with a big head, a lion's tail and a set of white wings.

It stretched and yarned then looked at the book then the three cards next to it then looked at Harry and yarned again.

"Couldn't wait another hundred or so years before waking the clow cards huh?" It said in a tired voice as it stared at Harry still half asleep.

"I'm sorry to say but I have no idea what your talking about and what or should I say who are you?" Asked Harry thinking that his life has just got weird again just like the last three years.

"Huh, oh I am Kerberos I'm the guardian beast of the seal for Clow cards, but you can call me Kero. Now the clow cards are or were created by a man named Clow Reed, 52 in all and I see you managed too hang on to three of them which is good as it means we won't have to start from nothing. You are now the Cardcaptor since you woke them up you need to catch them, if you weren't worthy they would not have woke up." Replied Kero now waking up the more he spoke to Harry who was still a little bewildered.

"Err... What do you mean I have catch them they're just cards what damage can a bunch of cards do?" Asked Harry who was still thinking that this was stranger than anything that has happened to him before?

"Well maybe because all the cards have different powers some will just be around to get on your nerves where as most have the power to course untold destruction and other than these three the rest are all in an active state so none of them are in card form. There are also four that can control the four elements of nature but you were able too keep one of them."

"Hold on are you saying that I just unleashed something that can destroy the world if not stopped?" Asked Harry now not liking the fact he is being push into another life or death adventure without him having a choice in the matter.

"Basically yeah, but I will be there too help guide you through the whole thing and then we'll see if you are worthy of becoming the master of the clow cards."

"Wait, I thought you said I was worthy of being that already?"

"No, I said you were worthy too wake them up not that you were worthy of being there master. You need to pass all the tests that each card will have for you so they'll seek you out and test you once they find you, but god help anyone that gets in the way before they find you."

Kero then put his paw on the book and moved back as a golden orb of light rose out of it.

"Now take the light in your hand and you will be the next Cardcaptor but if you don't then the cards you released will continue the destruction that they will start."

Harry thought that this was a bit much even for him but he could never just stand by if something bad was happening especially if he was the course of it in the first place. So thinking that at least his life isn't boring he walked forward and reached out with his right hand closing it around the light which vanished, then looking in his hand he saw a key it looked like it had a red beak and a set of wings one on each side.

"That's the sealing wand you can use it like a normal wand only it can not be tracked by the ministry" Said Kero

"It looks more like a key not a wand."

"You need the incantation to change it into its wand form just follow your instincts and you will understand what to do."

So Harry closed his eyes and looking deep within himself until he felt something. He then opened his eyes to find the same symbol as when the cards were released and him standing in the middle and the key floating and his hands on both sides of it not even touching it and finding himself speaking.

"Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind but it wasn't strong so everything stayed where it was and the wind seemed to be sucked into the key anyway until after a few seconds where it started too lengthen into a wand and still had the same head as the key did with the beak and wings. As soon as it finished changing Harry grabbed it and gave it a twirl between his fingers.

"Now why not use one of the cards you have just to get a feel of how they work, try THE SWORD card."

So Harry pick the sword card up in his left hand looked at it and without a second thought throw it into the air in front of him where it spun until Harry struck it with the wand, beak first and shouted "SWORD CARD." then suddenly the card vanished and the wand in Harry's hand changed into a sword where he swished and slashed it a few times too get a feel for it. After his little bit of fun he retuned the sword to its card form and the wand to its key form.

"I so can't wait to tell my friends this, they'll be completely gobsmacked." Said Harry who in fact couldn't wait too tell his friends, he was only stopped in his tracks by what Kero said next.

"Sorry kid but all this needs to be a complete secret no one can know in case the ministry find out they already tried too make a play for the cards once before and if they turn up again you can bet the ministry will do anything too get their hands on them. Anyway what's your name kid?"

"I'm Harry Potter and why would the ministry be after the cards?" Replied Harry wondering why he can not tell his friends after all they went through.

"That's easy they're after the cards power so the fewer people that know the less chance they have of falling into the wrong hands."

"Fine I can understand that but what if my friends find out on their own then I'm going too explain and ask them too keep it a secret ok." Replied Harry.

"Okay, fine but you must do your best not too get caught the secret will be harder too keep the more people that know about it."

After Harry had showed Kero to his apartment and of coarse he was sorted out Harry left the trunk to hang around with his friends and show them his apartment, of coarse Kero knew Harry was brining his friends in so he hid out the way and the rest of the day past in normal activity until it was bedtime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days of the holidays past in normal holiday fashion, the boy's played Quidditch and Hermione rested by a tree and watched while reading a book from Harry's library. Harry also spent time on his own or at least everyone else thought he was on his own, he however was listening too Kero as he spoke more about the cards and of Clow Reed himself as well as the Guardian of the moon Yue. Kero also told Harry that if he wanted to become the master of the Clow cards he would have too defeat Yue in battle when he had caught all the cards.

So now here he was on the train back to the first place he had ever called home, he was on his way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was at the moment just starring out the window into nothingness but in his head his thoughts were going a mile a minute thinking over the last few days from when he first opened the Clow book and setting the cards free and Kero telling him he was too catch them or they would destroy the planet earth as they knew it.

Well so far no cards had sought him out as of yet but Kero said too give them time and they would, it was inevitable. He was thankful for the fact that none of the cards come for him while he was at the burrow or it would have been extremely difficult too catch the cards with the ever watchful Mrs Weasley around, so if any did turn up and attacked them, then she would of been straight to the floo too contact Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and Harry can guess that his secret would be out and Dumbledore may have asked for the key, book and cards and Mrs Weasley would have insisted that he hand them over. He was doubtful that even Kero could of done anything too talk them out of it, well Dumbledore might of listened but Mrs Weasley would not, as far as she was concerned they're all children and have no business in messing with something that should be handled by adults.

However it will be a hell of a lot easier and harder at school, easier because he can slip away much better than he could at the burrow and harder because there were a lot more people too hide it from. He wondered if Ron would ever find out although Ron wasn't the problem he hardly ever noticed anything, it was Hermione who would be harder to fool as with her it wasn't a matter of if but when she found out.

The only good thing about Hermione was that she would allow him too explain himself then she would make up her own mind, but she will listen to both Harry and Kero. She was good like that always the highly logical one of the golden trio so when she was done listening she would study it to the best of her ability and she would also watch his back when needed, well that was only if she decided to keep the secret.

Later that day Harry and his friends were sitting at their house table of Gryffindor waiting for the rest of the students to arrive and it wasn't long before the school hall was filled and the sorting of new students was complete.

The headmaster stood up at the head table and opened his arms wide in welcome. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now there is a time for speeches but this is not it so I invite you all to eat and drink your fill so I have two words for just that. Tuck In." As soon as the last two words left his mouth the food appeared on the tables and everyone started to pile the food onto their plates and as normal Ron was the almighty vacuum cleaner any food within his reach went into the black hole he calls a mouth.

When everyone had had their fill the food vanished from the tables and again the headmaster got to his feet in order too give his start of term notices.

"First i would like too say to the new students, Welcome to Hogwarts and to the older students, Welcome back for a new term. Now for the new students the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and a few of our older students ought to remember that also. Next the list of band items in school has grown in size and now has a record number of four hundred and thirty seven items on it, anyone wishing to see the list can find it on the door of Mr Flichs office." Said Dumbledore although he gave a little chuckle at the end as if he knew that no one would look at that list. "Finally it is my sad news that I must inform you all that the Quidditch cup will not be held this year. This is because..." However he could not continue as all the students in the great hall had started too shout their protests.

"SCILENCE!" Shouted Dumbledore and he waited until all the noise had died down so he could continue with his speech. "Now the Quidditch cup has been cancelled for this year this is because of an event that will be starting in October and lasting until June there for taking up the teacher's time. There for it gives me great pleasure to announce that Hogwarts for this year will play host to the legendry event known simply as the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"You have got to be joking!" Shouted the Weasley twins Fred and George.

"No Misters Weasley I am not, but now that you mention it I did hear a really good one over the summer holidays about a troll, a goblin and a hag..." Replied Dumbledore however he was cut off by a cough from Professor McGonagall and so got back on track. "Perhaps this is not the time for jokes. Anyway for those that do not know the Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three magical schools and from each school a single student is selected to complete in three magical tasks, three difficult and highly dangerous tasks. Make no mistake this tournament was started some seven hundred years ago as a friendly compaction between the three schools that is until the death toll mounted so high it was discontinued. However the heads of the department magical games and sports and the department of international magical corporation have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. Now I must warn you all, eager as you all are too be made champion the ministry has seen fit too impose some new rules and one is that a contestant must be of age, that is to say seventeen or older and I will be making sure that no one cheats their way in. However more on that later now off to bed pip pip."

When Dumbledore had finished his start of term speech everyone in the great hall got up and made their way to the dormitories chatting away about the tournament. Harry had hardly paid attention as he just wanted too get to bed and go to sleep, he didn't care about the tournament he wasn't going too enter anyway. When he got to the room he shared with four other boys he got ready and got into bed he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

So the year began and Harry had no idea how hard it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors******

**Chapter 5**

It was a normal first week back they all went to classes and spent their down time wherever they felt like and the best thing for Harry, no clow cards had shown up, at least not yet.

However Kero did say too give them time and they would but Harry hoped they wouldn't show up too soon. The reason why he wished that, was because Hermione was already starting too get suspicious about what he was doing every day when he was in he's trunk on a daily bases.

When he was in his trunk Harry was learning how too sense the clow cards, and every day he was getting better. Now however it was all going too pay off.

Harry was in his last class of the day which was Transfiguration when he sensed a card close by. Wondering which one it was he started too get a fix on its location when he found it outside.

He was wondering which card it could be and hoping that his first capture would go ok. So he decided that the first thing he would do when he got out of class was go and get Kero and get outside too face his first clow card.

When the class was over he quickly moved through the school after telling his friends that he would see them later and walking off on his own as he heard Hermione say she was going to the library and Ron was going off too have a game of chess with someone from another house. So moving quickly he got back to the Gryffindor tower and up and into his trunk and shouted of Kero and told him of the card he sensed outside.

"Well what are we waiting for that card won't catch itself you know?" Kero said happy to finally see his chosen cardcaptor in action and after getting into Harry's inside robe pocket they left the tower.

However on the way down they never noticed that someone had seen Harry walking along and wondering what he was up to decided too follow as Harry lead the way outside. When at a good distance from the castle Harry lifted his robe a little after seeing no one around and let Kero out.

"Right now all we have to do now is find that card." Harry said and Kero agreed so they set off tracking it still unaware of the person following them.

They finally tracked it to the Qudditch pitch and had a look around but found nothing. The person following them hid in the stands watching and wondering what Harry was doing out here with a stuffed animated bear with wings.

Suddenly there was a great gust of wind and a giant bird flow over head blowing Harry across the field a little.

"Harry quick its THE FLY card you've got to seal it quickly!" Kero shouted over the sound of the wind blowing in there ears and Harry nodded and pulled out the key and causing it too float in mid air he began too chant.

"Oh key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, surrender the wand, The Force Ignite, RELEASE."

As he chanted the same symbol as all the other times he used the key appeared under him and when he finished the magic from the circle was drawn into the key causing it to lengthen and change into the staff that he needed. As soon as it was a staff Harry gave it a twirl between his fingers and struck a pose causing Kero to give him a funny look.

Just before any of them could say anything the FLY card attacked them making them jump out the way and dodge the big bird. For the next few minutes they jumped and dodged until finally Harry had, had enough and just as he reached for a card, he was grabbed by the over grown bird which then took off with Harry in its cloche's and then flew straight up.

Harry however wasn't scared as he loved to fly and enjoyed having the wind in his face. So he couldn't help giving a scream of pure joy and after a few minutes enjoying himself he decided that he had his fun and it was time too catch this card. Using the clow wand he hit the bird in a sensitive area which made the bird release him and as he fell he pulled a card from his robe pocket and then throwing it towards the ground so he could catch up to it in order too hit it he shouted as loud as he could.

"Clow card create a chain and tie up FLY. WINDY release and dispel." As soon as he finished he hit the card causing the WINDY to be revealed and attacked THE FLY card and trapped it making it fall. "FLY card I command you to return your power confined FLY CARD." Harry then used the wand too return the big bird into its card form and then using his seeker reflexes he snatched the card from mid air.

Finally looking towards the ground he knew he had to call on the FLY card again in order too not be splattered on the pitch. So using the card he just caught he summoned wings on to his back and pulled up just in time as he was only a few feet from the ground. Harry spent the next few minutes just lazily flying around the pitch with Kero until it was time too head in so returning the card back to its card form and the wand to its key form Harry and Kero stated towards the pitch entrance when they suddenly spotted someone standing there.

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared because this was a person he knew all to well.

"Hermione?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors******

**Chapter 6  
><strong> 

Harry and Kero stated towards the pitch entrance when they suddenly spotted someone standing there. Harry stopped in his tracks and stared because this was a person he knew all to well.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stood there with a strange look on her face as she just stared at Harry as if she had never seen him before then her eyes looked towards Kero who was just as shocked as Harry was too find someone there and there for he didn't try too hide as it was to late now anyway. Hermione herself was just as shocked as they were but for different reasons she was shocked because she had saw her best friend for three years do something that was completely unbelievable but yet she had seen him do it. She had watched him turn a bird into a card then used said card to give himself wings of said bird and so now she was trying too wrap her head around what she saw.

"Hermione may I ask how long have you been there because I can explain it." Asked Harry a little unsure of what she had seen but judging by her face she had seen enough.

"Oh I've been watching since the grand staircase and I'm still not sure what I saw." Replied Hermione still a little out of it but not completely dazed.

"Well in that case Hermione your dreaming because to be honest wouldn't the real Harry tell you if he could do that so you're going too wake up in your bed in the morning too find that it was your mind playing tricks on you when asleep in other words this is a very weird dream." Harry said hoping she would buy that but when has his life ever been that easy.

"Harry don't even try it I know for one I'm awake and two your just that bad of a liar so start explaining before I do something you will regret."

"Well it was worth a shoot and how do you know your not dreaming." Asked Harry.

"Well because one if you were in my dream you wouldn't be wearing robes and two your mouth would be too full to speck properly."

Suddenly Harry felt like he shouldn't have asked as he really didn't want to know. However it was his fault for starting it.

"Ok Hermione can we talk in my trunk as it would be safer there than out in the open and I can explain everything without the fear of being overheard." Asked Harry hoping she would at least allow that.

Seeing the hopeful look on Harry's face she nodded since she knew that he would tell her everything as he had never kept secrets from her before. So after Kero had hidden himself in the inside pocket of Harry's robes they set off for Gryffindor tower. Once they had got there they headed up to Harry's dorm and climbed into the trunk and into the living room within. As Hermione sat down Harry went for some refreshments and brought them back as this was going too be a long conversation. So all three of them settled in for a long night with talking and snacks.

He was right it was a long explanation as he told everything he knew with Kero helping out. Hermione of course sat and listened as well as ask questions here and there. Harry showed her the book, cards and wand that he had at that point in time as well as tell her that he still had a long way to go.

By the end Hermione wanted to help out anyway she could even though Kero had said that only Harry as his chosen cardcaptor can seal the cards. After the explanation was over with they sat and talked about it as well as other things until finally it was late. Harry had offered the spare room for Hermione so she wouldn't wake up the other girls in her dorm and she agreed having all ready had some spare cloths and in the trunk that would come in handy at times like these. They spent a quiet night after they had got ready for bed by watching a film on the TV in the living room until they finally headed off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors ******

**Chapter 7**

The next day Harry awoke and went through his normal morning ritual before making breakfast. When it was nearly done he knocked on the door of the room that Hermione was in however didn't get a reply. So he opened the door slowly a little so he could not see in but could talk through the gap.

"Hermione it's time to get up!" Harry just barely shouted which got a yell of shock in return. "Breakfast will be on the table in a few minutes so you might want to get up now."

With that Harry withdrew his head and closed the door behind him. He was just serving up when Hermione came in and sat at the table still looking half asleep. As she past she gave a clip on the head to Harry for the way he woke her up.

"Not a morning person I see." Said a little Yellow bear with wings who was also sitting at the table.

Hermione on hearing the voice screamed and looked at it. Then as she calmed down, she remembered last night and she also remembered that the bear was The Guardian Beast also known as Kero.

Harry laughed at her reaction to Kero and she slapped him again before all three settled down to breakfast. Breakfast past with more questions asked by Hermione so she could understand the Clow Cards better and what Harry had too do in catching them.

When they were finished they left the trunk with Harry going first to see if any of the boys were getting ready. When he found the coast clear he allowed Hermione too come up and both left the room with Hermione heading up to her room too shower and change. Of coarse there were people in the common room and on seeing Harry and Hermione coming down the stairs together the rumours started with Lavender stating that Hermione had not slept in her room the night before. The same was said about Harry which then started the rumour that they had slept together.

After they headed off to their first class of the day which went well and it was pretty much the same with the other classes that day. They were just sitting down at the house table when the school healer Madam Pomfrey came in and spoke to the headmaster who turned too look at her before both left the hall.

"Wonder what that was about?" Asked Ron as he was piling food on his plate and started eating.

"I have no idea Ron. However whatever it is it must be important for the headmaster to be involved." Replied Harry as he ate his dinner. However as least he was using table manners unlike Ron.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face before turning to Harry who had looked at her when he felt her looking at him. Just before she could say anything Harry just gave a shrug of his shoulders as he guessed at what she was going too say. Harry didn't know but it was possible for it to be a Clow card, at the moment he couldn't sense anything that was amiss anywhere in the castle or the grounds. However he would be sure too keep a look out for anything strange, well stranger than normal around here at Hogwarts.

After dinner they made their way up to the tower for the rest of the night. Hermione was wondering what could have been so bad that the school healer had to get Dumbledore involved. Harry knew that it could possibly be a Clow card on the loose somewhere but was unsure without more to go on. As Kero had told him don't act unless you have defined proof that what's causing something is what you think it is then react accordingly. Harry of Course was going too follow that advice because otherwise he would be caught and he didn't need that thank you very much.

So for tonight Harry was going to bed and sleep and wait until he sensed something or the headmaster gave them a warning. However until then he would do nothing except work on his classes which were getting harder and as he had decided too work harder in classes he would just wait for the next Clow card too show up but until then he wouldn't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Cardcaptors******

**Chapter 8**

Two days had passed since Harry had decided too wait and see what happened. In those two days both Filch and Snape and even some students had ended up in the hospital for causes unknown. They were of course still in there, however Madam Pomfrey had no idea what was wrong with them. The Slytherins naturally were blaming Harry for attacking their students as well as Snape, hardly any one believed them as they still remembered Harry's second year.

On the second day at breakfast Dumbledore gave a warning to the entire school too not go out after curfew. The teachers were of course going too patrol the school for the culprit to find and stop whoever it was.

The next day classes were cancelled because of the fact that most of the teachers were now in the hospital wing along with more students who never listened too the warning. Harry had now decided too investigate to try and find out who or what could be the problem. The only thing that Harry had to go on was the people had lost their energy along with their shadow. So Harry was going to get advice before going out that night and called Hermione into his trunk too speak to Kero.

"So people are getting weaker and losing their shadows in the process. Hhhhmmmm... Well it sounds like the shadow card, it has the ability to steel other peoples shadow and rob them of their life energy. Which is why they feel weak and will stay that way until they die or the shadow card has been caught."

"Wait are you saying that a card can do something like this?" Asked Hermione before Harry could say anything.

"Well yeah. There are all kinds of cards that can do many things, some are more dangerous than others. Well at least it's not one of the four element cards as they are more powerful than the others, it's just as well Harry was able hold on to one of them when he released them." Kero replied to Hermione's question.

"So are you sure that it's the Shadow card that's doing this and not another or anything else for that matter?" Harry asked just to be sure he had all the information he needed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. There's nothing I know of that can do that and if there is, then I was more than likely asleep when it was created there for I wouldn't know. However I still say it's a Clow card as I can sense one but its faint."

"Right we can go tonight so I can capture it. Hopefully we can do it quickly before we attracted any attention. So I say we get ready Kero." Harry said to Kero who nodded at Harry.

"Hold on what about me Harry? I'm coming with you regardless if you want me to or not, and there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me."

"I had a feeling that you would say something like that Hermione. However I could use one of the cards too keep you here and I'll take the cloak and map with me so you can't follow me."

"You won't do any such thing. I'm coming regardless if you want me to or not and besides wouldn't it be better too have an extra pair of eyes out there watching your back?"

"She does have a point Harry and plus she was there when you caught the Fly card, so she already knows about what you are doing. Well there's that and the fact that the difference between a good Cardcaptor and a great Cardcaptor is their willingness to accept help whenever they can. So why not allow Hermione too come along, you never know she might come up with things that you wouldn't even think of."

"Fine you made your point. However Hermione you will stay back and not interfere with the capture in any way got that."

"Yeah I got it Harry. Now can we make a plan and get ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I have some outfits that would look good on you while you're doing the catching thing. Please don't tell Lavender or Parvati about it but I do have an eye for fashion."

"Alright. Nice one Hermione. See told you she could come up with something you would never think of. If you want the cards too take you seriously then your going too have to look the part."

Harry just groaned and laid his head in his hands. They planned for the next few hours they were there, going over every possible option they could think of. Afterwards Hermione went back to her own room and came back a few minutes later holding a suit holder and gave it to Harry too put on. Harry walked into his room too change so they could then leave to find the Shadow Card.


End file.
